Pokemon Reset Bloodlines: Erika Interlude
by Shadow Ninja Koopa
Summary: Part of the Pokemon Reset Bloodlines universe. After her battle with Ash, all Erika wanted was for things to calm down. Unfortunately for her, news about battling males has been released. Can't a girl take a break? (Knowledge of the main story is not required but is recommended.)


**Pokemon Reset Bloodlines: Erika Interlude.**

 **Disclaimer: Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokemon. Crossoverpairinglover gave his permission for this piece**

"Wurmple is unable to battle, Oddish wins!"

"Tch... Damn it Wurmple." A purple haired boy growled out as returned the red worm-like Pokemon to its ball. Arrogance shone in his purple blue eyes as he gazed upon the form of his opponent, the beautiful Gym Leaser Erika.

"I have to admit," Erika said as her Oddish waved its leaves back and forth in excitement. "It's been a while since someone used one a unevolved Bug type against me. Were you expecting me to be that easy if an opponent?" She questioned, unamused by how the trainer before her seemed to be understating her by a large margin.

It was quite insulting really.

"Just testing the waters really." He boasted, doing his best to look cool. Yet to the girls watching, he just looked extremely smug. "But I'll stop messing around now. Ekans, go!" Appearing before him, the snake-like Pokemon stretched itself out before glaring at the plant creature in front of it. "Now this will be easy."

"If you are sure." Erika just shook her head, rather saddened by the lack of skill shown by her opponent. "Oddish, Razor Leaf!"

- _Line Break-_

Erika gave a sigh as she fell lightly into the large, pale pink pillow prepared before hand. She was rather glad her Gym trainers recommended getting one in case her narcolepsy kicked in or her muscles weakened and was unable to move. Next to her, her Oddish nuzzled into her side, its expression being one of joy and pride for defeating its opponent without any backup.

As Erika ruffled the small creatures' leaves, she looked upon the doors where her foe left with a huff, annoyed and humiliated for losing his first Gym Battle. Another sigh left her as she thought about her new predicament.

Ever since she allowed Ash Ketchum to face her and his victory, word had gotten around within hours that she was facing males once more. And from every Hidden Grotto they emerged (If she was using that Unova saying correctly.)

From the rude and arrogant.

 _"So you have reopened the Gym." A brunette with a strange green helmet that curved upwards and back. By his side a Servine stood, a look of utmost arrogance upon its face. "It will not help you against the strategies of one such as myself. Prepare to face not only a child of the sun but a descendant of a warlord from Ransei!."_

To the rather bizarre.

 _"Whammu!" A large muscular man shouted as he posed causing several girls to take a step back as they stared in astonishment. "I apologise for causing you some fright. I have been awaiting this battle for quite some time and allowed myself to become excited. Now, show me the power of Kanto's Nature-Loving Princess."_

Of the many opponents she had faced in the last week, those two were some of the few who were able to give her a proper challenge. Some of the more crass challengers seemed to believe that in her choice to block males that she had weakened in strength.

If it wasn't for the fact that the League was keeping a close eye on her gym since the ban was lifted, she would be out there with her bow to chase those kinds of people off.

Unfortunately, that would just cause more people to believe that she hated men. She didn't hate them, sure she wasn't fond of the perverted kind or those who look down on woman, but all men in general? Why hate them all when it was only a few who caused problems? She had a fair amount respect for Ramos up in Kalos for his green thumb and she had lovely talks with Wallace from Hoenn every now and again on things they enjoyed.

Another nuzzle to the side allowed Erika to snap out of her thoughts. Looking down, her Oddish had worry reflected in its eyes, worried that its trainer had fallen asleep and couldn't get back up.

"I'm alright Oddish." Erika said soothing the spirit of the sprout. "I was just thinking." A small smile appeared on her face as an idea occurred to her. "Perhaps if I cause the main arena to be unable to be used..."

"Than we would have to use one of the substitute ones." The small Oddish leapt into its owners hands in fright as Erika turned her head to see Krista walking towards her.

"Of course. I wouldn't even think of doing something like that. It was a hypothetical scenario, simple as that."

"Sure it was." Krista rolled her eyes as a large grin formed on her face. She couldn't help herself, the idea of Erika trying to sabotage her own gym to get out of work, while out of character for the Leader, was amusing. But she did understand why. Five days with barely anytime to rest, she was getting exhausted. If this kept up, would her Gym Leader be able to keep on standing?

"I know you are worried about me Krista but I will be fine." Erika spoke up, knocking the young blonde out of her thoughts. "With very few trainers wining their badges, the amount of trainers we have been getting should be decreasing very shortly. In any case, we should be back to our regular amount of challengers within a few days."

"Hopefully." Krista remarked. "Anyway your next challenger should be arriving soon. After him, you'll have one more today."

"Excellent, perhaps I'll have time to practise my archery after this." She mused to herself as Oddish pulled the I-pad out of its owner's pockets and held it up for her in its mouth. "Oh thank you Oddish." Ignoring the small amount of saliva on the case, Erika quickly found her next opponent.

"A.J., hmm. Only two Badges so far, Thunder and... Haven't seen that one in a while." She hummed to herself, absentmindedly playing with Oddish's leaves. "A small group, that's good to see, mostly Bug and Poison with a few Ground types."

Looking over the information, she had a small idea on what her opponent would be using. But that just left the question, which strategy to use against him? She didn't have to worry about fire so perhaps...

"Krista, can you get me these three for me?" Quickly writing down her preferred team for the battle, she handed the tablet off to her aide. "I would go myself but..." She looked down at her legs in annoyance at already having fallen asleep.

"Of course. Leave it to me." Krista said with a smile before running off to find the chosen team.

Watching her aide go, Erika let a smile go. Krista's beloved was lucky to have her. Looking down at the Oddish by her side, she gave it another pat before yawning. "Perhaps a small sleep before the challenger arrives. Maybe my legs will be awake by then." With another small yawn, Erika laid back as she began to drift off into the world of sleep.

- _line break-_

A tickling sensation by Erika's nose caused her to awaken, her gentle sleep interrupted by a confused Oddish. Sitting up, Erika noticed her referee shaking her head in amusement as her challenger looked somewhat concerned. As she tried to stand up, the Gym Leader found her legs were still weakened as they wobbled slightly.

"Hey are you alright?" The green haired challenger asked, not entirely sure on what he should be doing. "If you're not doing well I can come back later."

"I thank you for your concern but I'll be fine." With a small sigh, she sat back down, Krista running over to make sure she was alright. "I apologise but I will have to sit down for this battle. Please do not take it as an insult." With a small wave, Krista backed off after handing over several Poké Balls.

"As long as you can still battle, it's fine with me." The boy said before remembering where he was. "Oh right, I'm A.J. but you might already know that due to the system right?"

A small giggle was his response. "That I do but it is a good sign for the challenger to introduce himself. So are you ready to begin for your third Badge?"

"Ready when you are!" He said with a determined grin. Seeing they were ready, Krista prepared her role.

"The battle between A.J., the challenger and Erika, the Gym Leader will now begin! Each trainer will have the use of three Pokemon, and the battle will be decided if one side is unable to continue. Substitutions are not allowed, if a Pokémon is returned it will not be allowed to continue the battle later on. The Gym Leader will make the first choice."

"Thank you Krista. Now, come on out!" Tossing her first Poké ball, the sphere released its contained creature with a flash of light.

"Ivy!" Standing before the Gym Leader was an Ivysaur, pride shone in his crimson eyes as he stood his ground.

"Ivysaur..." A.J. muttered as he thought of his choices. "Well no time like the present." From his belt, he pulled out a dark green Poké Ball with a light green butterfly motif by the capture circle. "Venonat, go!"

The furry purple gnat appeared before the boy as it twitched its antennas. It looked around in slight confusion before starring at its foe, jumping slightly in excitement.

"Oh a Park Ball. Crimson City, I presume? I'm glad that the other parks are beginning to use them instead of the old design with the S." Erika said before shaking her head. "But just because you have a dual type advantage against my main type doesn't mean you can relax. Ivysaur, Sludge Bomb!"

Ivysaur gave a cruel smile as he angled the pink bud upon his back towards the bug and fired the dark blob of poison, excess liquid dripping on the grass below.

"Venonat, Confusion!" The Bug type large eyes flashed blue as the blob of poison stopped its descent. With a cry of 'Veno-nat', the ball of sludge was blasted back at a slower speed allowing Ivysaur to easily sidestep the attack. "Note to self, work on Venonat's psychic moves a bit more."

"Giga Drain." Walking forward slightly, Ivysaur's bud glowed light green as tendrils of green energy were called forth. Spiralling around each other, the energy went high into the air before rushing towards Venonat.

"Signal Beam!" At A.J.'s command, the insect's antennas twitched rapidly as a light glow began to form at the ends. With a mighty cry, a beam of rainbow light was sent forth, ripping through the tendrils with out any problems before colliding with Ivysaur's face.

The quadruped scowled as he shook off the beam of light. His eyes narrowed as the foe took a step back, now realising what it had just unleashed.

"Leech Seed follow by Giga Drain!" Erika called out as Ivysaur ran towards Venonat, a seed growing in his bud.

"Stop him with Confusion!" Once more, the bug's eyes flashed blue as energy began to form around the plant creature. Before it could take hold however, a seed was launched that struck directly between Venonat's eyes. The creature looked confused as it turned off its attack.

"Venonat, get that thing off you!" He command came too late as roots wrapped around Venonat's head, draining the bug of its energy and obscuring its vision. With only tiny hands, the gnat was unable to remove the attack. Pushing its head to the ground, it tried to knock it off by dragging it until vines grabbed the creature and began to suck even more energy out of it. "Venonat!"

Little by little, Ivysaur absorbed the energy of the Bug/Poison type, restoring what little damage had been done earlier. Pride shine on his face as he turned around to see his trainer look at him in awe.

Unfortunately for him, she was fast asleep.

"Saur!" He shouted causing Erika to wake up instantly.

"Oh sorry. Ivysaur, finish with Sludge Bomb." In between the vines of energy, another ball of poison began to form. Taking several steps back and using his strength, Ivysaur managed to lift Venonat upwards as it had a clear shot at the trapped insect.

As Venonat struggled, A.J. reached for his Poké Ball, ready to return the insect. He should have known Venonat wasn't ready just yet. He was only a recent capture and not up to the others strength yet. Even Tentacool who was still learning to walk on land would have been a better choice.

As he prepared to return his Pokémon, he noticed from he corner of his eye golden powder falling from the bug's body. While it could end in failure, it was his only option left. Venonat was too scared to prepare any other attacks.

"Venonat! Stun Spore and follow with Supersonic!" With another shake of its body, more golden powder fell in front of Venonat's body followed by a ear piercing shriek. The spore was launched forward at high speeds as Erika frowned. Was this trainer unaware that Grass types were immune to the powder type moves?

As the golden powder enveloped Ivysaur, he smiled as the powder washed over him like a gentle shower before he felt irritated. His eyes began to burn little by little. He blinked to try and remove the spores but it only got fell deeper into his eyes. With a growl, he turned off his attack as he scratched at his eyes, trying desperately to stop his pain.

"Ivysaur stop!" Erika shouted, worried for her friend as A.J. froze. His attack worked but he didn't mean for this to happen. Venonat sat down in confusion as its energy continued to vanish. Another cry of help escaped Ivysaur as his eyes turned bloodshot, veins appearing in them as it continued his cry for help. "Sunny Day!" Another call from Erika, helped take Ivysaur's mind off of the pain as he released a ball of fire and heat from the plant on his back. It flew through the sky, becoming a miniature sun as it enveloped the world in heat. "Good job. Return!"

A red light swallowed Ivysaur as he vanished from the battle. Turning to the Oddish next to her, Erika handed the Poké Ball over to it. "Take this to the girls alright, they'll take care of him, ok?" With a determined nod, Oddish balanced the ball upon its head before running off to get help.

"I am so sorry!" A.J. began to say before Erika out her hand up.

"It's alright, I can tell you never meant for that to happen. Getting powder in the eyes can irritate many Pokémon, even Grass types if it gets in there. It's why you should be careful about where you use those kinds of attacks."

"Got it, I'll keep that in mind."

"Ivysaur is unable to continue." Krista called out, snapping the two out of their respective dazes. "Venonat wins!"

"Even if it was by accident, I can still take control form here. Nuzleaf, your turn!" Tossing a Poké Ball high into the sky, it opened up mid flight as a brown, wooden like creature fell to the ground below. A look of stoicism appeared in his eyes as he stared down the weakened Bug, his arms crossed as he took in everything about the creature. Around his waist, a small red bag lay against his left side, the image of Celadon's badge emblazoned on it.

"..." No words came out of the creature as he absorbed the light from the second sun. He was ready to serve, that was all.

"Quiet guy huh? Didn't even think you could get Seedot around here." A.J. mused as he looked at the silent opponent.

"I have friends in far away places. Sometimes they send me things that they believe I may enjoy. As for being quiet..." Erika sighed slightly, brushing the hair on the back of her head in slight worry. "I'm afraid this one is mute. It's rare but it can happen in some species. Now, are you ready for the second round?"

"Of course!" A.J. shouted, one Bug type move should do it if he had his typing right. "Use Signal..."

"Fake Out."

As Venonat's antenna began to glow, Nuzleaf seemed to become a blur, vanishing in an instant. To the bug's horror, the small tengu reappeared in front of him, his hand drawing close to the insects purple face and with a single movement, he flicked at the forehead.

As the flick connected, Venonat fell backwards, its energy gone as its eyes dulled. "Return!" A.J. called out as the bug vanished back into its ball, ignoring Krista's call of Venonat being defeated. "Thank you." He muttered as he placed the ball back onto his belt. "That has to be Chlorophyll. No way it would move that fast normally." Grabbing another ball, he tossed it out on to the field. "Sorry about this Sandslash but you are up."

As the spiked creature appeared, he stared at his small opponent. He was ready for whatever would be thrown his way. After all, he could stand more than just Water moves, he had Grass resistance training as well.

"Sandslash?" Erika asked, surprised by the choice. "I won't dismiss you for using a Ground type since you must have some reason." The only question was, what did it have to defeat a Grass type?

"And you are about to see it. Sandslash, Poison Jab!" With his claw turning purple, Sandslash ran towards Nuzleaf who just stood there awaiting an order.

"Counter with Leaf Blade." Bringing both hands to the leaf upon his head, a green glow emanated from it as energy formed in his hands. Within a split second, the energy changed into two different forms. In the right hand, a small tanto dagger was made while the left held a triple pronged sai.

As the purple tipped claw jabbed forward, it was caught in between the sai, the two energy attacks struggling against one enough. The tanto struck forward being met by a second claw of the same coloration. Another power struggle began before the two backed off, unable to come up with a decisive victor.

Nuzleaf blurred once more, appearing directly in front of Sandslash, his tanto raised to slash at him. He blurred to the side, evading another Poison Jab, before blurring once more. On and on this went, Sandslash unable to hit the stoic creature as it nimbly avoided every attack.

"We have to slow it down." A.J. realised quickly. He knew Erika could have ordered her Pokémon to take his down at any time, so why hadn't she? Was she testing him and making sure he had no other way to beat the swift Nuzleaf? "Rock Tomb!"

The poison left he creatures claws as Sandslash lowered them to the earth. With a cry and push, boulders emerged from the ground, forming a small barricade in front of the Mouse Pokémon. Leaping onto the raised stones, Nuzleaf dived downwards at tremendous speeds, his blades ready to cut and stab at the Ground type.

"Bulldoze!"

"Slash!" Sandslash shouted as he charged forward, the earth shaking underneath him as he slammed through the boulders, just missing Nuzleaf. The boulders broke apart sending debris every which way as dust filled the air. Chunks of earth struck the head of Nuzleaf as the false sun was devoured by the smoke.

"Nuzleaf!" Erika shouted as she tried to find her Pokémon. A call of Rock Tomb had her worried and rightfully so as Nuzleaf flew out of the smoke and onto the ground below. "Razor Wind!"

"Too slow! Sandslash, Poison Jab!" The energy weapons vanished as Nuzleaf held his right hand upright, his thumb against his palm. Two whirlwinds formed in front of him as his foe leapt out of the smoke. As a reverse of the Rock Tomb situation began, Nuzleaf's left hand went to the bag around his waist and removed a red leaf. Quickly devouring it and savouring the strangely bitter taste, green and black energy flashed around Nuzleaf as the whirlwinds increased in size.

Without a single word, Nuzleaf ripped his hand outwards, the tornados breaking apart into blades of wind as they charged at the surprised foe. They slashed and ripped out at him, sending him backwards as the dust finally dissipated, the Sunny Day now long gone.

"What was that?" A.J. asked as Sandslash slowly got up, slightly dizzy from the strange attack.

"A Power Herb. A one use item that allows the user to instantly use a multiple stage attack like Solar Beam and Skull Bash." Erika explained. "Usually from this point onwards, Gym Leaders start using items so you may want to be careful. Now, Rock Tomb!"

Dropping to the ground, Nuzleaf tapped the earth as boulders began to form.

"Rock Tomb yourself Sandslash!" Obeying the order, Sandslash called forth his own boulders. As they began to appear, the Mouse Pokémon sent them forwards, a order matched by his opponent. The Boulders collided with each other, a straight line down the middle of the arena dominated by earth. Nuzleaf leapt on to the one closest to him as Sandslash climbed onto his.

"Leaf Blade/Poison Jab!" The trainers ordered as the two created their attacks. Blades of green and claws of purple were formed as the two jumped from stone to stone to reach their target. As they neared the centre, the pair leapt at each other, their weapons bared and eyes narrowed. They swung at one another as they passed the other before landing opposite their trainers.

They slowly stood up as they released the energy they once had. Not a single voice was heard as their trainers stared at their Pokémon, breaths held tight. Across Sandslash's body several cuts emerged as he fell on his belly, his eyes becoming spirals. Following him, Nuzleaf's right knee turned purple as he joined his foe, his lack of endurance finally failing him.

"Neither side is unable to battle! Trainers return and send out your last Pokémon!" Krista called as the Pokémon vanished into their respective Poké Balls.

"Well done Sandslash." A.J. thanked before turning towards Erika. "So one left."

"Correct. I have to applaud you though. Not many face me with a Ground type and very few are able to even beat one of my team with said typing. However." Erika's smile turned into one of grim determination. "This battle ends here. Go, Gloom!"

A strong scent engulfed the field as the plant type appeared on the remaining boulders, a white dot on each flower petal characterised it as a female. A bright smile was on her face as she stood on the tips of her feet and spun around, a familiar tune in her lips.

"Gloom gloom gloom gloom gloom gloom?" A strange look overtook A.J.'s face as he recognised the tune.

"Was that, what kind of Pokémon are you?"

"Yes." Erika sighed, slightly embarrassed. She never should have played that song for her.

"I see..." The boy scratched his cheek before shaking his head. He had only one shot at this. Lose and he would have to start over or move on. Ash's warning about anti-Bug moves played again in his head as he made his choice. "Beedrill, let's go!"

A loud buzzing sound drowned out Gloom's singing as the bee emerged. It hovered in the air as it waited for the first move to be made.

"Gloom, start with Sunny Day." Just like Ivysaur before her, a red orb emerged from the centre of Gloom's flower which was launched high into the sky like a second sun. Perspiration fell from A.J.'s forehead as the heat began to get to him. "Now Growth!"

"Beedrill, X-scissor!" The large bee's stingers glowed light blue as he charged towards the plant. Said plant just continued her ignored song as she grew bigger due to the sunlight in place. As the make shift blades crossed each other, Gloom lowered her head in anticipation.

"Acid!" From the centre of her flower, yellow liquid burst out as stingers collided with the plant. A panicked buzz escaped Beedrill as he backed away, his chest burning as the coloration darkened. Pain engulfed the insect as he did his best to ignore the pain.

"Crap. Poison Jab!" A.J. called. He knew it Acid would not do damage over time but it would still cause discomfort for the target. Practise against Ekans had taught him that. All Beedrill could do was ignore it, that was it.

"Giga Drain." As the green energy tendrils emerged, Beedrill backed away once more on A.J.'s orders, unwilling to test what the move could do. "Don't think backing away will help." Erika said before giving another order. "Growth!"

Growing even bigger, Gloom smiled as the vines became thicker and longer. "Gloom!" She cried out, whipping her body forward with such speed that the vines were more like whips.

"Evade now!" A.J. called out. His Beedrill charged forward, evading the first vine before climbing even higher into the sky. The tendrils, at Gloom's command, changed direction as they followed after the insect.

An air ballet of dodges and weaves began as Beedrill avoided what he could and stabbed at those he couldn't with a purple stinger causing it to dissipate. As the dance continued, sweat fell from Beedrill as he began to lose speed, a tendril wrapping itself around his right arm.

"Beedrill! What's going on?" A.J. shouted.

"I see the heat is beginning to affect Beedrill." Erika yawned as she began to feel slightly drowsy. "After all, wouldn't one begin to feel the affects of the sun faster if they were close to it?"

"Crap!" The boy shouted before rembering where he was. "Err sorry. Beedrill, Poison Jab the vine and fall now!" With another purple jab, the bug was free and continued downwards, new vines following after him. With a quick evasive manoeuvre, the bug hid behind one of the large boulders littering the field, the attack just missing him as it struck the large piece of earth.

Giving a sigh of relief, A.J. took in his options. Beedrill lacked a ranged move and getting in close would give Gloom a chance to grab his Pokémon. He couldn't wait for the sun to vanish as a new one would take its place and Gloom would just grow in the meanwhile increasing her stats.

A small idea formed in the back of his head however. It was risky but it could work. "Beedrill, fly to the top of the boulder and land."

"What are you planning?" Erika mused as the Bug type reappeared. "Giga Drain."

"Poison Jab and run to the second last Boulder!" His stingers turning purple once more, the bee ran with surprising speed, jabbing at all the tendrils it could. "Now dive into the gap and use Brick Break!" He yelled as the bee reached his destination.

"Gloom, move!" Erika shouted as she watched the bee disappear once more. As Gloom made her way to escape, the Boulder she was on cracked causing her to fall over, her larger size increasing the damage done. With another mighty crack, the boulder turned to rubble, Gloom's size being her undoing as her gravity increased. Further down she fell, bouncing in the debris as Beedrill flew up to meet her. A mighty stinger uppercut slammed into her, sending her even higher before she met the ground, creating a large crater where she laid defeated.

"Gloom is unable to battle, Beedrill wins. The winner is A.J." Krista announced as the boy and bug celebrated their victory. Erika just smiled as she returned her friend to her ball and slowly got up from the ground, Krista running to her side to support her.

"Congratulations A.J. I present to you, the Rainbow Badge as proof of my defeat." She smiled as she handed over the beautiful badge. A.J. grinned as he held up the badge, amazed by its design.

"Thank you for the battle." He said before pulling out a badge case. "Guess I still need to train Venonat up some more before I try another gym with it."

"That I recommend. It didn't do to badly but it needs some more time to grow and improve. But could you do me a favour please?"

"Oh sure what is it?"

"Can you please destroy the boulders we made? We can handle the clean up but as you have Beedrill still out..." The boy just sighed, knowing he couldn't refuse.

Besides, sounded like good training to him.

 _-line break.-_

"So one more battle today?" Erika asked as she watched several grass types remove the remains of earth from her field. Next to her, Krista nodded. "Now, let's see." She said before the sound of a ruckus sounded off outside.

"Wait, she isn't ready for you yet! I said wait!"

Erika and Krista exchanged glances as the doors burst open. Ignoring the cries of several females, a giant of a man walked in, his face painted like a kabuki as he spun as a naginata around.

"I am ready now!" He declared. "I am the man who will conquer all Gyms, Trials, Big Bridges and anything else the world can bring! I seek the world's challenges as I fight anywhere and anyone including men, woman and ladies who dress like men! But for Gilga..." A large snore interrupted his words as eyes of Pokémon and ladies alike turned to Erika as she fell asleep once more.

"Oh come on! I spent years practising that!" The man pouted as he sat down with a huff, annoyed at being ignored. "You could at least pretend to be impressed."

"Zzz..." Was Erika's response as she laid down on her pillow once more, ignoring the sounds of everything around her as her trainers and Pokémon faced off against the strange man.

Maybe tomorrow, she would close the Gym for a day of rest... Maybe.

 **-END-**

 **Welcome back to yet another Interlude everyone and hello to all of the new readers.**

 **Another interlude down, this time with me not doing a villain. It was actually strange not doing a villain for once but I am happy about that as well. This time, a look at Erika after her battle with Ash. I generally had fun with this one.**

 **A few notes, the characters I used apart from A.J. and Erika are from other series so a bonus point to anyone who figures them out. (Double points if anyone can figure out who Nuzleaf was based off of. Hint: there is a connection to one of Erika's challenges.)**

 **Originally, I had no plans to make return anytime soon to Interludes or Gaidens until I asked Crossoverpairinglover if he had any work that needed to be done. He gave me Erika and the rest is here. So a big thanks to him for giving me another opportunity.**

 **Do I have any plans for anything else? Not yet. I have a few ideas involving Ransei and a certain city from Stadium 2 but nothing concrete yet. Any other notes...**

 **Oh Ivysaur getting beaten by Stun Spore. I am aware Grass types are immune to Spore and Powder based moves but have you ever gotten something like that in your eyes? It can be irritating and we have no idea if some Pokemon even have a film over their eyes to protect them from such a thing or not. (That and my mind went back to Venusaur in Stadium with its bloodshot eyes when it got hit.) I think the Sunny Day speaks for itself as well. So that should be it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
